Blown Away
by Starlight-killer
Summary: She knew this would be the night their fears would be blown away. Song Fic. Blown Away by Carrie Underwood.


All rights go to the makers of Naruto and Carrie Underwood.

Hinata felt tears prick her eyes as she looked at the bruises on her baby sister. She was only two. She didn't know anything.

It was his entire fault. He couldn't take their mother being gone.

She flicked on the television as her baby sister sat on her lap. She always made the girl feel better; telling her it wasn't her real daddy. Her daddy loved her, and would never hurt her.

_**Dry lightning cracks across the skies  
Those storm clouds gather in her eyes  
Her daddy was a mean old mister  
Mama was an angel in the ground  
The weather man called for a twister  
She prayed, blow it down**_

The weather man said there was to be a storm, a twister, as soon as thunder boomed from overhead. Hinata prayed that it would blow away everything, and then she looked down at her sister. "Come on, we need to get things down to the basement before he comes home. Will you help me?"

Her little sister nodded eagerly, running up the stairs. Hinata stared at the hand mark bruises on her arms.

_**There's not enough rain in Oklahoma  
To wash the sins out of that house  
There's not enough wind in Oklahoma  
To rip the nails out of the past**_

She stared down at her own scars along her arms. She had been so scared. Soon though, there would be no more reason for their fear.

She heard the door of her father's truck close and she prayed Hanabi would stay up in her room.

He walked in, looking tired, and angry. "Hello father." She gave him a smile. He glared at her. "Why don't you call me dad like you used too?!" He yelled, raising his hand. She flinched away. He glared and walked to the kitchen. She heard him gather a glass and his bottle of whiskey

_**Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away  
'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away  
Blown away**_

Quietly she walked up to Hanabi's room, and wiped the tears that were sliding down her face. "Shhh, soon, okay? Soon. No more tears. Sister needs someone to be strong for her. Will you be strong for me?" She asked the small girl.

She had lost her voice when their father had tried to strangle her as a new born. She just nodded her head.

"There's a good girl." She stroked her hair and stood, silently packing clothes.

_**She heard those sirens screaming out  
Her daddy laid there, passed out on the couch  
She locked herself in the cellar  
Listened to the screaming of the wind  
Some people called it taking shelter  
She called it sweet revenge**_

They sat in the cellar. Their father was upstairs, passed out drunk. The wind howled and the house shook.

Hinata wasn't scared. She was smiling happily down at her sister who stared up at her with fearful eyes. "Don't worry, we'll be okay."

Today she was getting her revenge on him, for scarring her, for bruising her, for laying his sinful hands on her dead baby sister, for killing her sweet voice. No more. Revenge was a wonderful thing.

_**Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away  
'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away  
Blown away**_

They hear the shingles being torn from the roof, the ceiling being taken off by the strong winds. She pulled Hanabi closer to her. "Don't be scared. It's god, saving us. Every board, every brick has been shielding him, God's tearing it down to get to him." She told the shaking child.

Hanabi nodded her head and buried her head in her side.

Hinata stroked her hair.

_**There's not enough rain in Oklahoma  
To wash the sins out of that house  
There's not enough wind in Oklahoma  
To rip the nails out of the past**_

The house shook, the hanging lights above them jiggling with the wind, it was picking up. There would never be enough rain though. There would never be enough wind. Still, she was glad with what she was getting.

For now, this justice, would do their lives some good.

Everyone knew though, it would never be enough.

_**Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away  
'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away**_

They walked out of the cellar. Only the concrete base was left.

"Come on Hanabi, were going to start our new lives." She grabbed her sister's hand; their backpacks stuffed with clothes, and began walking towards the town.

Their pain and suffering was gone. Their fear blown away with the twister.

_**Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away...**_


End file.
